


合欢误

by annabaozi



Category: xiangsheng
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi





	合欢误

“唯恐怕遇不着他，遇着了他又难打发……”  
谢金哼着不知从哪里听来的小曲儿，不紧不慢地往院里走，瞧见新师娘从院子那头过来，不由得停了一下，紧跟着又哼唱起来“梦魂里多少牵挂……”唱到这里三五步已到了跟前，恭恭敬敬地朝师娘拱手，不知为了什么提高了声调，“师娘早！”  
李鹤东看了他一眼，皱着眉头脸上动了几动，大概是疑惑他这一声是怎么回事，还是点点头，算是回礼了。  
谢金跟在身后去前厅吃早饭。师父在一旁说他最近拳法有了不少长进，只腿上功夫还欠缺着不够稳当，需要认真求上进才是。谢金放下碗听师父讲，至真至诚地点头说是，听完这一番训话他喝着豆浆眼睛看李鹤东，那个人还是冷冷淡淡地没多少表情。  
豆浆在嘴里留下点儿豆腥气，不好喝。谢金跟着师父站起来，又听到几句念叨。  
师父早饭过后照例打一遍拳，今日结束后说要出门拜会个朋友这几天不回家，李鹤东给他把外衣穿上，两个人站在门口说了几句话，谢金只看见自己五十几岁的师父出门前忍不住在小师娘额头上飞快地亲了一下，才整整石青色马褂出了门。李鹤东回转身来，走过谢金身边，只说了句“去练功”就急匆匆走开，半句话也不多说。  
谢金知道他也要去练，但却是不能跟自己在一处的，便答应着离去。  
说起来师娘比谢金这个关门弟子还小几岁，师父一直没孩子，对新迎进来的小师娘虽然不是百依百顺，老树开花总比年轻人还要火热几分，师兄们有的出去保镖有的找了差事，只留谢金一个还在家里，一年二年地他也成了人，习武的人虽然不讲究多少避嫌，但毕竟年纪比他还小，师娘性格又冷淡，不能真摆出架子来，就总是板着脸不跟他多说话。要是毫无挂碍倒也罢了，可他动了情的心思隐秘，只要起了这念头，难免尴尬起来。  
师父跟他说过该成家了，他答应着也不行动。  
快到中午时谢金蹭着进了师娘的院门，看他正打坐闭目养神，在蒲团上一动不动，“师娘，今儿吃什么啊？”  
李鹤东连眼睛都没睁开，还是背对着他，“你去厨房看看不就知道了。”  
还是没搭上话。  
“我昨天去城东的荣记买的金玉酥，您尝一个？”午饭时两个人对坐，谢金把手边的纸包打开，往前推了推。  
“你就不知道先给你师父？”李鹤东看了一眼，是自己喜欢吃的有点儿心动，不好直接拿起来吃，问了谢金一句。  
“他老人家不吃甜的，还是给了您吧——您可不要跟他说啊。”谢金笑着把那个纸包再拨开一点，“再说我不是特意给您买的，就是吃了也不用领我的情。”  
李鹤东忍不住笑了：“你还真会说话。”他拿起一块点心咬下去慢慢咀嚼，细致莲蓉混着酥皮还有点油香，是他以前常吃的，不知道谢金是怎么知道——或许是随便买的，想到这里他心安理得了少许，这会儿谢金却不安分地伸出一条腿来蹭上他的上下摩挲，他一时不知如何应对，只往后缩了一下。  
谢金看他吃了自己买的点心——当然是特地买的，心思一动在桌子底下搞些动作，看李鹤东没说话，更往前挪了挪凳子，隔着裤子虽然不得皮肉相贴，多少是种自欺欺人的安慰。不过还没一会儿，李鹤东在桌子底下狠狠踹了他小腿一脚，正踢在小腿骨上，疼得他惨叫一声连筷子都没握住，嘶嘶吸着气低头去捡筷子，抬起头来咬牙自己揉着小腿，看着李鹤东，差点挂上泪花。  
“吃完了把碗筷收拾收拾。”李鹤东把碗朝桌上一搁，站起来顺手把点心拿走。  
谢金继续揉被踢了一脚的地方，趴在桌子上忍不住笑了。  
“师娘，赏月呢？”  
师父住在朋友家，捎信说三天后回来，谢金晚上睡不着觉，踱步出来看见李鹤东也站在院里，看着天上月亮不动，一句话打断了师娘思绪。  
“是你啊……你也出来赏月？”李鹤东只穿了件外褂配着白绸裤，风吹得裤脚闪动。  
“我睡不着只能出来看看月亮，跟您还是不一样，您是睹月思人想师父了吧？”  
“……”李鹤东脸发红，板起脸，“你会不会说句人话？好歹我还算你师娘。”他想走，又听见谢金说话。  
“我也是随口一说，您别往心里去——您想师父，我想的是……”  
“是什么？”  
“……是你啊。”谢金说完了猛然一阵后悔袭上心头，心也跳得厉害，大概是月光太好他头脑发热，直接就说了出来。不过也无可挽回，索性站住了听师娘怎么回答。  
李鹤东楞了一下，望着他没说话，可也没离开。两人隔着十几步站了一阵。  
“你说是谁？”  
“是你。”这回他是下定了决心，师娘却还是什么都没说，只是站在那里盯着他。  
谢金正想着再说些什么话来调笑，冷不防一支镖擦着他耳畔飞过，钉进他身后的枫树里。带起的风刮了他耳轮皮肤，惊得他冷汗湿透脊背，心狂跳着要蹦出口来。回头看时镖尾还在微微颤动，镖身牢牢钻入了树皮三分。而李鹤东仍然面沉如水，脸上表情纹丝不动，眼神里透出点得意的傲气。  
他知道自己这位小师娘也是一身家传本领，但自己这一门讲究的是正道打斗一刀一枪，不讲暗器伤人，所以从来没见师娘露过，想不到还有这么一手。平复了心跳，毕竟还是年轻人，他把那支镖拔下来握到手里，想了想，当着李鹤东的面放进了贴身的衣袋里。  
“还给我。”李鹤东看他举动，咬了咬牙，还保持着要教训他的模样。“你是不是还想试试？”  
“既然师娘给了我，当然就是我的。您要再多给我也就都收着。”谢金露出个近乎无赖的笑容，又走近了几步。  
“下回就不是打在树上了。”  
“打在哪儿都一样。”他拍拍心口，那支精钢打成的镖贴在身上也有了温度，“您早就打在我心上啦。”  
月光底下红晕一下窜上李鹤东的脸，连耳朵都隐隐发红，“你胡说什么？”  
谢金大着胆子走到他跟前去，因为身高的关系李鹤东只好抬起头来看他，这一下方才装出的威严就更消失无踪，冷冰冰的眼神添了点儿慌张，撞上他热情似火还带调笑的眼睛，交汇了一下便挪开。他鼓起勇气伸出两手把人往怀里抱，李鹤东抬手推他，开始只用了三成力，他却不肯放手，于是师娘便加了力要他退开，他一步不让地要李鹤东抬起头看自己，怀里的人挣动着看向他，眼神不是严厉的，可多少带了不甘心。他的心砰砰跳着不安分，热流涌遍全身，要去亲吻李鹤东，而李鹤东偏着头不让他碰，挣扎之间还是下了决心，膝盖一提顶在他小腹上，他哎哟叫了一声，紧接着便被放倒在地。  
他倒下去时还是勾住李鹤东的腿也让他跟着摔倒，扑到自己身上，师娘迅速地起身想要站起来离开，被他双腿夹住了腰身，整个人使不上力气，谢金直起腰双手搂住身上的人，耍着无赖招式不让人走，手上也不知道占了多少便宜。  
师娘这时候平静下来，盯着他，“你疯了吧。”  
“我……我是疯了……”他其实本意并没想到会发展到这一步，但既然已经做出来，形势已经由不得他了。他摸上李鹤东的脸，那张脸上有一道不短的疤痕，早已痊愈不甚明显，仔细一看从眼下到嘴角边，他并不知道这道伤口是如何得来，不用说也猜得到背后有个惊心动魄的故事。  
谢金的细长手指沿着那道旧伤轻轻滑动，李鹤东在他怀里颤抖着喘息，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，正当他以为那个人终于要动情时，师娘却还是猛地当胸给了他一拳，按着他肩膀压到地上，右手掣出把雪亮匕首，用了十分力气落下，刚好落到他头边半寸的地方。  
李鹤东喘着气，黑亮的眸子闪动着，明亮月光底下看得出他脖子都发红。谢金没想到这时候他还随身带着匕首，却毫无惊慌之色，抬手握住李鹤东拿着刀的那只手手腕，掌心的热度灼烫入骨。  
“你要是想杀我……动手就是了，本来就都是我的错。”他一字一句地说。  
拿着匕首的人松开手，它转个弯儿掉到地上，发出扑的一声响。李鹤东抬起身子，被他一把抱进怀里吻上嘴唇，两人难舍难分地亲吻，咬破了嘴唇交换的津液冒出血味儿。  
谢金怕师娘还要反悔，仗着身材优势把人圈住，迫不及待地把手从褂子底下伸进去摸着，师娘身上丰满柔软，跟他想象的别无二致，一时间更是欲火难禁了。他把李鹤东推到石桌上仰面躺下，月亮照得师娘的脸更白些，那白沿着他视线一直延伸到露出来的胸前，一边衣襟落下去露出翘起的乳珠，在冷风里挺立涨大成颗红果。谢金趴上去吮吸它，李鹤东下意识地抬腿要顶开他，被他赶紧按下去。  
“还琢磨着打我呢？我身上的伤可不少是你给弄的……”  
“……”李鹤东把腿放下，他只穿了一件薄薄的外衣，背贴着冰凉的石桌不太舒服，又被胸前的刺激弄得浑身发软，心头火热。  
谢金终于摸上身下人的腿间，触手些微潮湿，隔着裤子手指戳弄几下，引得李鹤东想把双腿合起来，那里收缩不止。  
“去屋里……桌子太硬了。”师娘喘着气，给他下命令。  
“好嘞。”  
在床上李鹤东不肯躺在他身下，非要自己在上面才行，谢金让人面对面坐在怀里，在那个潮湿火热的地方扩张，液体从指缝滑落到两个人交叠的腿上，一阵发凉。李鹤东身上有种冷清的香气，大概是藕叶托在水上隐约的清香，夹杂了一点桂叶新摘断口汁水的辛辣。小师娘额头抵着他的，闭着眼睛不说话也不出声，只是在手指戳弄到某些地方时收紧一下，再长出一口气。  
不过被开拓的地方愈发湿润了。  
谢金把三根手指抽出来，却没了下一步动作，犹犹豫豫地看着李鹤东。  
“你还做不做？不做就赶紧走……”李鹤东冲他说，话到结尾声音小了，不知是不是也在鼓着劲儿。  
那当然还是要做的。  
谢金把自己那根东西对准了穴口，借着润泽顶进去，一路顺畅地让身上人往下坐，李鹤东掐着他肩膀，嘴边滑出几声呻吟，支持着不想软下去。  
到了底时李鹤东头脑一阵发晕，身体里阳物的尺寸把他撑开得不留一丝余地，上头青筋脉络跳动着刺激内壁，连紧缩一下都几乎做不到，他颤抖着嘴唇克制自己，这时候谢金已经握着他臀猛烈顶弄起来，他一口气还没提上就全被撞散，忍不住叫出声。  
“喜欢吗？我跟……比起来呢？”谢金在他耳边毫无节奏地亲吻着说。  
他腰身都被顶软了，完全想不到该说点什么驳斥这句话，嘴里胡乱答应着，心里还有根弦想着不能露出脆弱，只觉得膝盖在床上磨得不舒服。  
谢金虽然还没成家，这方面的经验却比李鹤东多了不少，他让自己次次撞到身上人内里深处，没多久那里就涌出阵潮水，李鹤东的手臂跟着垂落到身侧，口中喃喃呻吟着，还想要跟上他的节奏。  
连在这种时候他们还要较着劲儿。  
他在心里暗自叹气，还是把李鹤东压到身下分开双腿环在自己腰上，完全不见疲软的物件捅到更深的地方，紧致甬道摩擦之间简直要出火，他觉得自己是真的发了疯——满心里只有一个念头，就是在这一刻完全占据那个人，要让他身心都属于自己，一瞬间也好。  
“你怎么这么……啊……”师娘的声音软下来像只小猫，眼睛里都泛起波光，他们恍惚地好像真是恩爱鸳鸯了。  
李鹤东平时一直冷静自持，跟谢金师父当然也没有多激烈的房事，这一次被迫放下所有顾忌沉沦情爱，其实不知道如何面对才是。  
“你真白……”谢金想到什么就说什么，一只手捞起他腿弯，另一只手在胸上揉着，把有点儿圆润鼓起的地方在手心里搓揉。  
就这一次。  
折腾了大半宿，李鹤东终于完全卸下了防备任由谢金拔出又进入，要到最后高潮时他早就神志不甚清楚，手指掐着谢金后背划出几道伤痕，尖叫抽搐着把自己交待出去，脑海里只剩一片雪花图景，身下不断地泌出情液。  
高潮时谢金也是头脑混乱，唯有满心喜悦在那一刻毫无杂质掺不得假。  
第二天一早睁开迷离双眼，李鹤东已经起来在床上坐着了。谢金也坐起身，抬手要拍发呆的人后背，又被躲开了。  
“怎么不多睡会儿？昨晚上那么累……”他用的还是情人间亲昵的语气，李鹤东毫无反应。  
他伸手扳过人肩头，想搂到怀里，李鹤东猛地打开他手臂，怒气盈满双目。  
“滚！你他妈给我滚……”李鹤东掐住他脖子，眼睛发红，一时间用的力道大了，谢金只觉得当真呼吸困难头晕脑涨，情急之下用劲儿掰开李鹤东手指，看他跪在床上怅然若失。  
“都是我的错……要是罚，也该罚我一个。”谢金还要搂住师娘肩头，还是被远远推开。  
“谁听你说这个？既然我是做了这事儿，当然我也得承当。”李鹤东盯着他，原本要发狠的眼神却软化了，只剩下一片失望，“但我不应该……不应该给自己找不痛快……”  
谢金心头突然被无法言说的懊悔填满了。李鹤东对他并非只是一晌贪欢的感情，而是要给他比这重得多的情意。可这情分越是重，他就越是后悔，为何非要把事情做到无法挽回才明白。  
尝过了，可也就没有了。只剩下说不出口的纠结爱恨，爱越多恨就越多。  
他们不是太好，但又不够坏。  
师父回来后，谢金主动地提出来要出门找点事情做，不想在师父家里看门守户，师父自然舍不得最后一个徒弟也分了家，但他已经年纪不小，总不能真叫他一世待在家里，也就唉声叹气地点头应允。  
“现在他也不住家里了，还真有点舍不得。”师父站在门口，语气颇为消沉。  
“我看他没什么好，早点出去早点干净。”李鹤东说，说完转身进了院子，也不听身旁人的话“你是师娘，他有不好教训他，不要往心里去……”  
真能不往心里去，谢金也用不着搬出去。李鹤东想到这里，嘴里发苦，心头一阵疼痛，他想人真是奇怪，明知道是错的事，明知道做了没半点好处，还是非要做。  
月亮还是照样地阴晴圆缺，可再也没有那一天晚上那么明亮的月光了。


End file.
